The present invention relates to vehicle racks, and more particularly to a rack assembly for carrying a bicycle on a vehicle having a rear hitch-mount.
The popularity of recreational cycling has grown substantially in recent years. As a result, the demand for bicycle carriers to transport bikes on cars and other vehicles has also grown.
There are various types of vehicle-mountable bicycle racks available. One type is mountable on the rear hitch-mount of a vehicle to carry one or more bicycles adjacent the rear of the vehicle. These type racks are usually configured to receive and hold the top tube of a bicycle. One or more straps may be positioned around the bicycle to secure it to the rack. Typically, the straps must be pulled tightly around the bicycle to hold it securely during normal driving speeds and conditions. Some users may find it difficult to apply sufficient tension to the strap. In addition, some users may find it difficult to secure the strap while maintaining the desired tension. Furthermore, even normal acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle can cause the bicycles to swing or become misaligned on the rack, resulting in damage to the bikes and/or the vehicle.
The present invention provides a rack assembly for carrying bicycles on a vehicle. The assembly includes at least one mount attachable to the vehicle, and a load-carrying support member coupled to the mount and configured to support the bicycle adjacent the vehicle. In one embodiment, a stabilizer member is provided to impede swinging of the bicycle. In another embodiment, a securing apparatus is provided to secure the bicycle to the support member. The securing apparatus includes a strap, adapted to extend at least partially around the bicycle, and at least one of a ratchet mechanism or a drive actuator. The ratchet mechanism is adapted to receive and grip one end of the strap. The drive actuator is operable to grip the strap and draw it tight around the bicycle.